


Саранча в Приволжье

by ankh976



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Everything Hurts, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankh976/pseuds/ankh976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один погожий летний день сынок возвращается из института домой, удачно сдав экзамен. И видит, как папа уговаривает брата взять в рот, причем успешно. Возбудившись и рассвирепев, студент врывается в комнату, лупит папашу ремнем (и братика заодно).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Саранча в Приволжье

Андрей перекинул спортивную сумку на другое плечо и помахал ребятам, прощаясь. Те уже перебежали через дорогу и радостно вопили. Он поймал взглядом светлый отблеск Олечкиных волос, ее яркую улыбку и тоже засиял в ответ каким-то восторженным счастьем.

Из под ног прыскала время от времени саранча, этим летом она заполонила город. Андрей, все еще улыбаясь, пытался раздавить юрких серых тварей. Преуспел он только в подъезде своего дома, там саранча почему-то скопилась шевелящимся ковром, и Андрей успел хрустнуть парочкой, прежде чем они все разом прыгнули.  
— Вот злоебучие суки, — тихо ругался он, открывая дверь.  
Последнее насекомое было выковыряно им из волос и раздавлено уже в прихожей.

Из-за всей этой мороки с саранчой он не крикнул как обычно "пап, я дома", а сразу прошел на кухню, только сумку в угол запнул. В квартире стояла безлюдная тишина, и Андрей включил телевизор и сожрал холодные макароны с котлетами. Показывали футбол, у кухонного телевизора давным-давно не было звука, мутные фигурки на экране бегали под тихое потрескивание, а сверху, словно странная антенна, сидела саранча. Андрей не стал ее убивать, лениво было. Вместо этого он поболел слегка за братьев-украинцев, а в перерыве пошел покурить на балкон, тот у них только в гостиной был.

— Ну же, давай, Вовчик...  
Андрей вздрогнул и остановился, голос раздался из спальни, неужели дома кто-то был? Голос отца звучал с какой-то странной хриплой интонацией, и Андрей безотчетно подкрался к двери, заглянул в щель. И замер от открывшейся его взору дикой сцены. 

Его отец сидит на подоконнике, еще не переодевшийся с работы, только галстук слегка распущен и... расстегнутая ширинка с бесстыдно выглядывающим членом. А рядом совершенно голый Вовчик, младший брат Андрея. Вовчик судорожно сжимает себя за яйца и кончиками пальцев проводит по лицу отца, тот улыбается, гладит его по ягодицам, запускает руку ему между ног и повторяет:  
— Давай же... — голос его словно срывается, светлые глаза кажутся темными, тонкие черты как будто искажаются.  
И Вовчик громко выдыхает и опускается на колени, он кажется отражением отца, его истонченной копией. Вовчик утыкается лицом отцу в пах, золотистые вихры на его затылке шевелятся в такт его движениям, а отец закидывает голову и закрывает глаза...

— Ты что творишь, сволочь! — Андрей пинком распахнул дверь, врываясь в комнату.  
Отец вскочил, а Вовчик испуганно отполз на четвереньках в сторону.  
— Послушай, Андрей, ты все не так понял, — отец поправил брюки, глухо звякнула пряжка распущенного ремня.  
— Сволочь, — повторил Андрей и врезал ему по морде.   
Удар отдался через печатку в пальцы, руку заломило, и он встряхивал ей, наблюдая за упавшим отцом. Лицо у того было залито кровью, русые волосы слиплись на висках и стали красными.  
— Перестань! — крикнул Вовчик и неловко как-то бросился к Андрею.  
— Заткнись, пидор, — Андрей пнул его в живот и снова обернулся к отцу.  
— Не бей его, — попросил тот, привставая, его разбитые губы искривила привычная мягкая улыбка.  
— А то что, ебать некого будет? — в ярости спросил его Андрей, как же он не понимал раньше, папа с Вовчиком всегда были так близки друг с другом, эти их улыбки, разговоры "о своем", время, проводимое только вместе, а Андрей всегда как будто рядом, но где-то параллельно.

— Все не так, прости, у него день рождения и я... — принялся объяснять ему отец, но Андрей не слушал его.  
Снова ударил и толкнул на пол, отец пробовал сопротивляться, но куда уж там, Aндрей недаром с пяти лет по системе Кадочникова борьбой занимался. Вовка снова чего-то полез, пришлось на него отвлечься по уху дать, и отец чуть не вырвался.  
— Я тебе покажу сейчас, папочка, что такое хорошо и плохо. — Андрея всего трясло от злости, он вытянул отцовский ремень, содрал с него штаны вместе бельем и с размаху врезал по заднице.  
Отец глухо вскрикнул и выгнулся, а Вовчик ахнул в своем углу и вцепился себе в горло, тараща глаза.

— Будешь к нему лезть, будешь? — спрашивал Андрей и покрывал извивающуюся задницу хлесткими ударами. Отец коротко стонал от каждого и все пытался вырваться. А потом затих, лишь вздрагивал всем телом. 

Андрей остановился, отец, все еще дрожа, лежал у него на коленях. Андрей погладил исполосованные ягодицы, красные следы на них, пересекаясь, становились багровыми, отпечатки пряжки наливались синим, а кое-где выступили капельки крови. Отцу было тридцать восемь уже, но он еще очень хорошо выглядел, со спины — так совсем молодой, из-за тонкой кости, наверное.  
— Что, — спросил Андрей, черное отчаяние заливало его с головой, — нравится тебе пидарасятина эта? Так может, отодрать тебя?  
— Не надо, не надо, пожалуйста, — снова забился отец, когда Андрей принялся мять его задницу.  
— Не смей, я убью тебя, — закричал вдруг Вовка, очнувшись, и бросился с лампой в руке.  
Андрей отклонился слегка и подтолкнул братишку по направлению его движения, от чего тот врезался в стену. 

Но отец извернулся и отполз в Вовкину сторону, и теперь они оба смотрели на него своими одинаковыми серыми глазами, и Андрею на ум пришло привычное сравнение "как на иконе". Отец, без штанов, в крови и со слипшимися от слез ресницами все так же сохранял свой иконописный облик, так даже больше...  
— Я еще не закончил с вами, — сказал Андрей, хотя уже, конечно же, все было закончено. Да и что он хотел, как закончить? Не насиловать же родного отца.

Андрей встал и подошел к окну, в стекло билась саранча, ползала с той стороны, как мерзко. Он резко распахнул окно, и саранча влетела в комнату.  
— Вовчику сегодня шестнадцать исполнилось, и он хотел... меня... на день рождения, — отец стоял рядом и бледно улыбался, губы его подрагивали.  
Андрей молчал, в груди было пусто, а еще он только сейчас заметил свое собственное отвратительное возбуждение. Оно медленно опадало. "Он хотел меня на день рождения".  
— Папа, выгони его из дома, — подал голос Вовчик.  
Андрей заметил саранчу, прыгнувшую ему на рукав, но не пошевелился, только закрыл глаза. И почувствовал ладонь отца у себя на лбу.   
— Прости, папа, — прошептал он. — Ты меня не выгонишь?  
— Нет.


End file.
